Missing the holidays: Starring Winn and Mon El
by Albedo666
Summary: Mon-El and Winn are out in space...doing what they can to protect those in need. However given the time away they have missed out on something important. Can Winn save the holiday? A one shot built around the budding friendship of these two.


**Authors note:** Continuing with the holiday tradition I figured this time of focusing on the budding friendship of two travelers and making do with what they have. In the time since their departure both Winn and Mon-El have left behind much of their heart…thus leaving a space to fill. Can the two of them find a way to cope on a most festive time?

Missing the holidays: Starring Winn and Mon El

Winn Schott was leaning back in his chair exhausted from all the tech stuff and familiarizing himself with the ship he was currently riding in. They had left behind Earth, or rather Earth 38 as it was called and honestly he was feeling a little home sick. Since his departure he had experienced many defining moments as well as gut clenchers. It was now a rare moment of peace though how long that lasted it was hard to say.

Mon-El was calculating their next course of action and he could tell that he was tense. He knew he was not Brainy but there had to be something he could do. "So, um, Mon-El…what do you do for fun around here?"

Mon-El lifts his head momentarily as he considers his question. "Well…we do have something similar to laser tag. Do you want to try it out?" Winn was a fan of laser tag. So…what harm could it be to play it with someone like Mon-El?

"Sure, you know, I was quite the player back on Earth. I mean not to brag or anything but my opponents would often eat my dust." He examines his knuckles.

"I see. They must have been formidable opponents indeed. How old were they?" Mon-El asks as he turns his chair.

"They were twelve…no wait now that I think about it they were 38. Yes, big burly, tough…argh." Winn could see he had slipped up and notices a slip on Mon-El's features as a smile tugs at his mouth.

"Kara told me, but, I'm sure they acted mature for their age. Look, this laser tag is not quite the way you remember it back on your Earth. In my time there have been adjustments made to the game to make it more challenging…in some ways it is used to enhance one's reflexes-."

"Please…I got this. I mean how hard can it be?" Winn gets out of his chair and he rolls his neck a bit to loosen up.

"Alright Winn…but…fair warning, it can get tough. By the way…much as it was hard leaving Kara, was there someone you left?" Mon-El finishes whatever it is he is working on as he sweeps his cape behind him and strolls alongside him.

Winn grows uncharacteristically quiet and he struggles to keep an air of mystery. "Huh, I don't know what you are talking about…so…shall we-?"

"Lyra, yeah that was her name…weren't you two going strong?" Winn bows his head hoping to avoid having to say her name.

"Lyra, right, now that you mention it…she dumped me." Winn slows his pace down feeling his eagerness to play disappear.

"Oh wow, sorry, I didn't know. Sorry for me bringing it up and such. And it is just around the holidays too." Winn reaches out gripping his arm.

"Wait…you mean Christmas? I am missing Christmas, oh no, I did not predict this. It will be the first Danvers Christmas party I have missed…like ever, well, since I really knew them. I mean yes I did volunteer for this…still…think we can-?"

"Sorry…given all that is happening we wouldn't be able to make it in time. Also any message sent out could be intercepted by the enemy. Don't worry though…when this conflict is all cleared up we'll get you back for a visit or something, promise." His smile was reassuring but deep down Winn was feeling homesick.

"Right…so…laser tag?" He lets Mon-El enter ahead of him before he follows figuring somehow that this might lift his mood.

* * *

Winn goes hurtling through the room and lands in a slumped position, back against the wall as he heaves a low issued sigh. The monitoring device over his chest lets out a blip or two before going out and he looks across the room where Mon-El stands with his goggles over his eyes.

"You ok over there?" Mon-El held a weapon similar to one in laser tag except this one packed more of a punch as he found out.

"Right…never better…just need to catch my breath." He slowly lifts himself up as his thoughts go to when he and Alex had played this. Alex had proven to be quite the avid laser tag enthusiast and she often kept him on his feet. Of course those twelve year olds also proved worthy.

"Don't push yourself…it is important to get a grasp of your surroundings before going for the shot. You have to anticipate where your opponent will wind up. Let's move into round two." Winn lowers his goggles, not having realized they were resting lopsided.

"Alright…muster your ho ho ho Winn, you got this." He imagined they were cutting into a turkey now or even singing carols. Oh how he missed singing. Adjusting the butt of his weapon he immediately ducks for cover as Mon-El fires. He can smell the smoke billowing from the weapon and he gets up as he continues ducking from cover to cover.

"C'mon Winn, show yourself." Mon-El has an edge over him but Winn was a tactician of sorts so he planned ahead, plotted with his fingers or using his brilliant mind.

"Rudolph, Frosty, Little Drummer Boy, lend me your strength," Winn hears something behind him and he rolls along the ground just barely managing to avoid Mon-El as he rushes in on him.

"You are experiencing fight or flight instincts right now Winn. While that is admirable even Brainy would have figured out it can only do him good so far in the long run." There was a wistful tone in his voice and Winn realized much as he was aching for Christmas…no doubt there was traditions Mon-El shared with his family.

True they were not his actual family…and given the fact that Mon-El's dad was killed and that his mom…well…honestly he imagined a sore subject for him. Perhaps there was a way to make this work between the two of them. He found a pattern then…in the midst of his emotional crisis he found a way to somehow fix the holidays for the two of them.

"I got you!" Winn was ready for him this time. He dodges the swipe and turns along Mon-El's body and manages to get a shot that not even Mon-El can anticipate. He is spun around as he takes the side of the wall before settling down with his cape over him.

"Oh wow…I won. Heh, oh ouch…you ok?" He hurries over and finds that Mon-El is laughing. He slowly gets up and he leans up against the wall.

"I'd say that is a tie we have, still, amazing movement there. I am sure Brainy would applaud it for sure." He seemed to quiet down saying his name.

"Look, how about we call it for now? We can come back later and maybe see about doing a tie breaker." Winn stands to his feet though still a bit sore from getting shot before.

"Alright…I will hold you to that. I suppose time is yours till I need you on the bridge. And…thanks…for doing this with me." Mon-El grinned before he leaves him.

"Sure…you go and do whatever it is you do." Winn watches him leave before he hatches a plan to make this a memorable Christmas for the both of them.

* * *

It took a bit of work and honestly he was not sure how he managed. Still once Mon-El retired to his quarters he set to work using the ship's many mechanics and technical enhancements to replicate what he would imagine the Danvers would have at their Christmas party.

There was a table all laden with goods and even a bit of festive Earth music dug up from the archives to play. The smell was simply amazing and Winn went to great lengths to dress up and try for merriment instead of getting himself down for not being there. Hologram images of their friends were set up in seats and just seeing them was a bit of a wistful reminder of what he had left behind.

"Winn…what is this with you accessing the…huh?" He looks around puzzled at first and Winn would expect it would take some time to adjust.

"Merry Christmas Mon-El. I hope you don't mind but I sort of went ahead and accessed some of the memory logs and banks to recreate a Danvers Christmas Party!" Winn tries to up the level of enthusiasm and notes that Mon-El is not staring at him but at Kara.

"Um…you know the computers should be focusing on keeping a look out for the enemy right?" He inquires.

"Yes, well, I already have that figured in. Please, sit, we both need this." Winn takes his seat and Mon-El does so reluctantly.

"You know…the thing that truly makes the future unbearable is having left the things you hold precious behind. Sharing this with you I am reminded that the two of us are in the same boat, well, ship as it were. We both had a brave face leaving everyone behind…knowing that we would be doing good and preserving the future, assisting in a fight that was quite big.

"What I am trying to say Winn is…thank you for coming with me. You are a true friend and I do apologize on us not hanging out more back on Earth. I miss all their faces but long as we keep strong and remember what we are fighting for…their smiles will continue to exist."

"I'll drink to that." Winn downs his drink and forgets that this is the stuff from the future so he coughs up a bit. Mon-El manages to let his slide down his throat like honey but he notes his cough and he cracks a smile.

"I take it you didn't replicate Earth's alcohol?" Winn wipes up his mess some and tries to hide his embarrassment with a laugh.

"No, I quite specifically inputted commands for my alcohol…but…I feel your computer might have figured this a better complement to the meal." He shoots a dirty look at the computer banks before he sips carefully at the drink precautionary this time of course.

"Perhaps we can make this a tradition of our very own. I am sure Kara and Alex won't mind. To new family and to a friendship that I hope will last the test of time itself." Mon-El holds out his class and around them the faces of those they held close also seemed to copy the motion.

"I did not program that," Winn notes, "however it would very much be like them to do so. I look forward to our time together…no matter how short or long it is Mon-El. Salut." He drinks once more before the two of them begin to eat. Much of the meal is in complimentary silence but still…it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

 **Authors note:** Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and hope your holiday plans are going great. We likely will see Win again not sure about Mon-El. Honestly I liked Mon-El and with Winn he was the geeky/nerdy side that is missing from the show. Still into the show though and looking forward to the future, for now, on to my next project.


End file.
